442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
FIFARCE World Cup 2018 Rusputin
Pots Notable absents * Greataly (Delete from Zweden) * Ho-land (Delete from group stage) * USA (Delete from second group stage) * Chilly (Delete from group stage) * Bales (Delete from group stage) * Grease (Delete from Crow-atia) * Ghanarrea (Delete from Group stage) Players showed for all quads Group A Rusputin: (Quarter finals) * 1''' Igo Acleansheetfeev© (GK) * '''2 Mario Fernandes * 4 '''Ignashevich * '''6 Putin Cerysev * 8''' Jurij Gazinskij * '''10 Smolotov * 17 Aleksandr Golovin * 22 Artem Dzjuba * COACH Stanislav Cherchesov Saudi Arabia: (Group Stage) * 1''' Al-Mayouf (GK) * '''5 Omar Hawsawi * 7 '''Salman * '''17 Al-Jassim * 18 Salem * 20 Assiri * 22 '''Al-Owais (GK) Eguptt: (Group Stage) * '''7 Ahmed Fathi © * 10 Moe Salad * 23 'El-Shenawy (GK) Urucry: (Quarter finals) * '''1 'Fernando Muslera (GK) * '''3 Diego Godin © * 9''' Chewy Suarez * '''21 Skeletor Cavani * 24 Gitmartinez Group B Ronaldugal (Round of 16) * 1 '''Rui Patrício (GK) * '''3 Peperedcarde * 6''' José Fonte * '''7 Cristiano Arrogantaldo © * 8''' João Moutinho * '11 'Bernardo Silva * '''20 Ricardo Quaresma * 21 'Cedric * Éder * Vieirinha * Andre Valencedres * Renato Sanches * Ecuardo (Not Related to William) Carvalho * Gelson * '''COACH 'Fernando Santos Max Spayne (Round of 16) * '''1 David De Saver (GK) * 3 'Gerard Piqkira * '''4 'Nacho * '5 'Sergio Buckets * '''15 Sergio Redos © * 17 Iago Badpass * 19 Diego Costly-Coffee Morocco (Group Stage) * 5''' Ohlooksosilly Benatia © * '''8 El Ahmadi * 12 Munir Mohamedi (GK) * 13 'Khalid Boutaïb * '''16 'Nordin Amrabat * '''17 Nabil Dirar * 20 Aziz Bouhaddouz * Unknown player Irun (Group Stage) * 1 '''Alireza Beiranvand (GK) * '''5 Milad Mohammadi * 8 'Morteza Pouraliganji * '''10 'Arancidfart * '''11 Vahid Amiri * 17 Mehdi Taremi * 20 Sardar Azmoun * 23 '''Ramin Rezaeian Group C Varance Winners * '''1 Hugo Lloris (GK) * 2 Benjamin Pavard * 4 Rafael Caravan * 5 Samuel Umtitties * 6 Paul Pogbahaha * 7 Antoine Greaseman * 8 Thomas Lemur * 9 Olivier GQ * 10 Kylian Mmpbop * 11 Ousmane Dumbelame * 12 Tulisa * 13 Igolo Kanye * 14 Blazingsquad Macheryltuidi * 16 Steve Mandanda * 18 Mother Fekir * 19 Djibril Sodebay * 22 Benjamin Mendy * 23 Alphonse Areola Oztralia (Group Stage) * Young Gandalf Peru (Group Stage) * 1 PedroGallese (GK) * 8 Christian Cuevar * 9 Guerrero * 18 OwnGoalCarrillo Denmark'' (Round of (16)'' * 1 Casper Schmeichel Jnr * 20 Yussuf Pulseen * 10 Sony Eriksen Group D Handballgentina (Round of 16) * 9 Gonzalo Hugeain * 10 Lionel Messigician © * 12 Franco Armani (GK) * 21 Paulo Dyballer Crow-atia (Finalist) * 4 Ivant Periscope * 5 Deadman Corluka * 6 Dejan Lovebench * 7 Ivan Raketits * 9 Andrej Kramarić * 10 Lucroat Modric © * 11 Marcelo Brozovic * 16 Mateo Cobracic * 17 Wario Wandzukic * 18 Ante No-Rebić * 21 Domagoj Vida * 23 Danijel Subasic (GK) Icemanland (Group Stage) * Hannes Hall-door-son * Grease * 1 Ole!Stits Kalnezis Nigeriatrica (Group Stage) * Victor Moses * Onion Ighalo * William Troost-Ekong * Francis Uzoho (GK) Group E Badzil (champions) * 1 Alisson * 2 Thiowngoal Silva * 5 Joa Miranda * 9 Gabriel Jesus * 10 Notaxmar * 11 Philippe Coutinho * 22 VARgner Swatcherland or Albania? (Round of 16) * 1 Yann Summer * 14 Steven Zuber * 15 Blerim Dzemaili * Xherdan Shakira * Granit Xhaka Khan Costa Coffeeker (Group Stage) * 5 Celso Borges * 20 David Guzmán Serbia (Groups stage) * Vladimir Stojkovic * Aleksandar KolarOG Group F Germawful (Group Stage) * 1 Savewell Neuer (GK) © * 12 Kevin Trappjaw (GK) * 22 Marc-andre Ter Sleeping (GK) * 2 Marvin Plattenhardt * 3 Jonas Hector * 4 Matthias Ginter * 5 Mats Hummels * 6 DJ Khaledira * 7 Bobby Draxler * 8 Toni Tom Kross * 9 Timo Terner * 10 Mesut Eyezil Terrestrial * 11 Marco ReusMan * 13 Thomasshole Muller (VC) * 14 Leon Goredzka * 15 Niklas XXXule * 16 Antonio Rudiger * 17 Jeronimo Boateng * 18 Joshua Kimmich * 19 Sebastian Rudyardkipling * 20 Julian Brandt * 21 Ilkay Gun Dog Gun * 23 Mario Gomez TexMexico (round of 16) * 1 Tex-mex Luther * 8 Marco Fabian * 14 Little Pea Hernandez * 23 Hirving Lozano Zweden (Quarter finals) * 1 Robin Olsen (GK) * 10 Emil Foreskin * Andreas Granqvist South Korheros (Group Stage) * 7 Takeabow Son * 23 Jo Hyeon-Woo Group G Brillgium (quarter finals) * 10 Eden Hazardous * 7 Kev De Ginger Panama (Group Stage) * Tunisia (Group Stage) * Engbland (4th place) * 9 Hurri Kane © * 10 Adele Alli * all other players Group H Po-land (Group Stage) * 1 Wojciech Toomanyzedzney * 4 Thiago Cionek * 9 Robert Lewangoalski * 10 Jakob Krychowiak Manegal (Groups stage) * 9 Mame Diouf * 5 Idrissa Ghana Gueye * 10 Sadio The Mane * 19 M'baye Niaaaaaaang * 7 Moussa Slow * 8 Wile Kouyate Collapsebia (Round of 16) * 1 Dimwit Ohspina * 6 Carlos Sanchez' ' * 7 Chewbacca ** 9 Failcow * 10 Hamish Rodriguez © * 11 Pileofjuan Cuadrado * 14 Muriel * 15 Uribe Japan (Round of 16) * Shinji Kagawa * Keisuke Honda Group stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H TABLE Top scorers:http://442oonsorg.wikia.com/wiki/Category_Genoa%27s_players'' Category:FIFARCE World Cup